


Smitten

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompted: blaine not knowing how adorable he is and being totally oblivious and innocent and kurt finally telling him all the things he loves and blaine blushing and getting totally flustered and fluff ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

“You’re adorable, you know.”

“What?” Blaine asked, blushing and ducking his head. He curled in on himself ever so slightly, turning back to the stove as Kurt shuffled out of their bedroom with a yawn.

“I said you’re adorable.” Kurt walked up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing Blaine’s neck and making him squeak. “Is that news to you?”

“I mean, I know you think I’m attractive, but is there a reason you just announced it like that?” Blaine replied, turning in Kurt’s arms to give him a quick peck on the lips before turning back to the pancakes he had on the griddle - banana chocolate chip, one of their favorites.

“No reason not to,” Kurt said, shrugging around Blaine. “And you tell me all the time that I look good, so I thought I’d start returning the favor. I want you to feel good about yourself, Blaine.”

“Yes, but I usually tell you once you’ve actually gotten dressed,” Blaine said with a chuckle. “I’m still in my pajamas.”

“Which just makes you extra adorable,” Kurt said. “Especially when I can see you dancing along to the song in your head as you stir.”

“Oh, stop,” Blaine said, blushing again.

“No!” Kurt said, moving to the side so he could look at Blaine better. “It’s cute, Blaine - I love watching you be so happy in the mornings. God knows one of us should be.”

“Shush, your grumbling and burrowing toward the warmest thing in our bed is also adorable,” Blaine said, flipping the pancakes. “Even when it means you don’t let me get up and pee.”

“Mood ruined,” Kurt teased, blowing Blaine a kiss when he shot a mock-offended look over at him. “But seriously, even your reaction to being called adorable was adorable. Accept your cuteness, husband of mine.”

“You’re crazy,” Blaine said with another laugh. “Eat some pancakes and raise your blood sugar, love of my life.”

“Rude,” Kurt huffed. He quickly snagged a couple of plates and some silverware, giving a set to Blaine before serving himself some breakfast. “I try to be nice and this is how you react?”

“I love it, really. I just...don’t see it, I guess,” Blaine said, quirking his mouth to the side as he scooped up some pancakes of his own. “I’m a complete mess right now, and I’m not even doing anything-”

“Blaine. You just used your free time to surprise me with homemade breakfast while dressed in a matching pajama set and dancing around the kitchen. How does that not scream adorable to you?” Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“Well, when you put it like that…,” Blaine said, pulling out a chair for Kurt and shooting him a shy smile. “You may have a point.”

“Glad you’ve finally learned,” Kurt said, smiling back. “Adorableness isn’t looks, honey. It’s just how you are. And I suppose it’s fitting.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I’ve learned that I can’t do anything _but_ adore you,” Kurt said simply, waving his fork in a _what can you do?_ gesture. “So you’re just going to have to get used to it.”

“Good thing I have the rest of my life,” Blaine said, absolutely beaming.

“And I plan on capitalizing on every minute.”


End file.
